A Savior will Come To the Heart of a Bulbmin
by BlackMH
Summary: We've all seen it: through the eyes of red, blue, yellow, white and purple. But what about a Bulbmin? What kinds of pain and toil could a Bulbmin have gone through? Through the eyes of a Bulbmin, you will see. You will see the Savior they call Olimar. R


This here is a one-shot from a Bulbmin's point of view. This is something to keep me busy while I wait for the votes to my other fic. Anyways, this is done in the P.O.V. of a Bulbmin you get in Submerged Castle and how they change their views of the world. It's also a sneak peek of the next chapter of "To die in their name", so look sharp!

They call him Olimar, but I call him a murderer.

He just came out of nowhere and…

I picked up the carcass of my deceased mother. Believe me, if I would I wouldn't but I was sort of outnumbered to be resisting him. The pikmin beside me don't seem to judge me, probably because I wasn't a threat to them, yet. But when they attacked my mother, they showed no mercy and had every intention of killing her. They wanted to be rid of her, but why didn't they kill us? It's strange that his whistle made me obey so easily and it felt like I'd chose the sound of that whistle over the orders of my mother any day.

Orders.

Those were the things we lived by.

I'd never forget the days when we were younger, scavenging food and stealing them from the Water Dumples. She was always too hard on us and didn't want us to live life the way she did, but we were. She wanted us to live the hard way in a world of no mercy. It was a life of misery that we couldn't take any more, but we couldn't live by ourselves. We'd be hopeless from the beginning and we wouldn't stand a chance out there. We'd be lost from the start, but we were already lost…

Is it crazy to say that we were saved? Maybe it is for the better, but I can't say so yet, since these odd people seemed to be interested in the gains of our loyalty rather than being our savior. My mom always spoke of the fight for survival. She didn't care if one of my brothers or sisters died or were eaten, she'd simply say "they were too weak to stay alive". She was always tough on us, but can I really say that I hate her, instead of love her? She was the one who brought us into this world, but she did it alone; no father to guide his young. But then again, I am judging the pikmin too quickly. I haven't seen the philosophy of these blue pikmin. I wonder how life is for them.

I followed the blue pikmin to a floating red triangular dome and watched as my mother was sucked up into the red object. After which, I simply sat there waiting for something since the other pikmin did so too. They slumped, curled their leaves, even fan away dirt that was light enough to blow away. I decided to try and imitate them but to a lesser extent due to a lack of appendages, so I did what I could do. Moments later, blue pikmin came by with a Dweevil carcass and looked like they were having trouble hauling it. Some of my brother were there carrying the body too, looking less guilty since it wasn't an embodied image of their very lives. I watched as they strained to carry it any further, but once the blue pikmin caught sight of them, they ran up to them and helped carry the spider corpse.

Teamwork.

These pikmin live life through teamwork.

They were much faster now, carrying the carcass to the red object in a second flat. The object sucked the body up into itself, seeing how I wasn't sucked up into the object too made me think that this thing has a conscious of its own. The blue pikmin simply slouched down again, curling their leaves, sitting then stand then sittin again, anything that would relieve them of boredom. Curiosity got the best of me as I asked a blue pikmin what they were waiting for, hoping that he wouldn't shoot me a glare of hate or anything.

"We're waiting for our Leader, Captain Olimar," he said.

I couldn't believe it.

They had faith in the very man who killed my mother.

Why would they be so dependant on him? Can't these guys fight for themselves? Maybe they're so dependant on him that they forget how to fight, so how would they live if he were to leave? These guys probably can't fight back, so maybe they trust their leader with their very lives. But if they fight any animal their leader commands to, why don't they attack me? I'm the spitting image of my mother, so why am I not their enemy?

"Here comes Olimar!" one of the blue pikmin said.

I looked and saw that it was indeed their leader, Captain Olimar, as well as another guy who looked a bit like him. He had a stem like the other pikmin but he had a red glowing light instead of a leaf. The other guy had a stem and glowing light too, but it was blue. He sounded off a whistle that signaled us to follow him. I didn't know why, but I felt like following that whistle. There was obedience in that whistle. There was trust in that whistle.

We followed him to see a round sugar-sweetened wheel that the Dweevils around us longed for. We were issued to pick up the wheel of pastry and carry it back to the red object. Only me and my brothers were assigned to carry the weird wheel, as well as a few blue pikmin, while the other blue pikmin were to chase away the Dweevils that eyed the wheel. They stayed away from the hoop as if they were afraid of the pikmin; it's probably a good thing too cause they looked like they wanted to steal it. It took us quite a journey to get back to the red object and we were guided by the blue pikmin since we didn't know the way. I guess I should be thankful since I didn't want to meet face to face with some kind of monster. That would be an unpleasant experience. Hope that-

I silenced myself as I heard the whistling of an object falling.

FYOOOOO!

BOOM!

FYOO!

BOOM!

GLOP!

RERR RAWR!

BOOM!

GRR GRRRMMMM

WAWRR WAWRR! WAWRR WARRR!

That definitely sounded like a monster.

With fear jolting my body, I ushered myself and my brothers to hurry and carry the thing back to the object. As soon as we did however, time seemed to stop for a moment as the object began to speak, to my surprise.

"Price: 60 pokos. Name: Confection Hoo-…WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

The one they called leader immediately ran back to us and whistled everyone to follow him, more like run. The red object continued to speak.

"I can see it with my ocular sensors, but I can't detect it with my motion sensors. I have no idea what exactly is this alien being… DANGER! DANGER! Attacking it is futile! Evade at all costs!"

I was scared out of my wits.

Whatever is this thing, it probably meant death.

Oh…my…god

There it was, the being of fear. It rolled on two cylinder rocks that looked like a crushing fit, but its very body was indescribably fearsome. It looked like some deformed frog, but it was completely made of water! Our leader looked scared in the sight of it and the pikmin began to fear it as well. It was coming straight for us and I prayed that this leader of ours could think of something quick.

My prayers were answered as he ordered everyone to swarm up against the wall. The ghastly being simply rolled by us and almost looked like it was cursing to itself. As soon as it passed by, our leader ordered us to run for our lives, since the beast would obviously come back. We followed him into a hole he jumped into as the being seemed to growl in disappointment.

We landed in the next floor and saw some electric droids bolting electricity to one another. There was also some Anode Beetles I recognized but the blue pikmin seemed to flinch at them. I wondered what exactly was about Anode Beetles that they were afraid of but I didn't have time to think as our leader whistled us. He picked up one of my brothers and threw it at the electric drones. He threw more of them at the electric drones as they started pounding at them. Soon, the drones phased out as the blue pikmin seemed relieved. We walked between the two drones as doubt had left the faces of the blue pikmin. Maybe they were afraid of electricity.

"Me and my brothers have thought of a name for you," one of the blue pikmin told me.

"Don't take credit! Captain Olimar thought of the name, not you," another blue pikmin said.

"Whatever. Anyways, you're now known as Bulbmin. Catchy name eh?"

"You say like it's your creation."

Bulbmin, huh? Does that mean we have a place among these pikmin? Maybe calling us Bulbmin is a way of accepting us into their society. I am one of the pikmin, so does that mean I'll have to fight like a pikmin? I guess so, since these pikmin don't seem to care of exactly what we are.

Along the way, I saw a Bulborb. My mom always told me that they were the natural enemies of pikmin but since we were as small as pikmin we could easily be mistaken for one. Captain Olimar threw a few pikmin at the Bulborb but as soon as it had one in its mouth, the entire pikmin group swarmed it. We all pounded it with our full force, knowing that one of them was in the mouth of a predator and was in danger. In seconds, the beast fell before us, but we were too late to save the pikmin that was eaten. The blue pikmin around us stood in grief, as well as the leader, seeing a pikmin fall before us, but the mourning was interrupted as we were issued to carry the beast back to the object.

I soon realized that this was there way of life. You mess with one of them, you mess with all of them. I was amazed at how formal they were; intent on rescuing a pikmin from predatorily death though unsuccessful. Even knowing that you will be backed by hundreds of pikmin, you can still be in danger in a world were the bottom of the food chain is you. To think that an animal would have the common sense to _not_ attack a squad of pikmin, and yet they still do. How long has this fight for survival been waged?

We soon saw a large balloon animal with fins that I recognized as a Withering Blowhog. We were thrown onto the beast from behind as the beast fell to the ground in a state of surprise. We swarmed it soon while some stayed behind. The balloon threw us off as the remaining ones were thrown back onto the Blowhog. It fell again only to be swarmed by the pikmin below. In no time, the Blowhog suffered, expelling air everywhere as its body reduced to nothing. From the sky, a weird button fell that caught us by surprise. We were to swarm the object and take it back to the red triangle.

A while later, the rest of the pikmin rejoined us before we approached some eggs. We were assigned to break them all the while some of my brothers went somewhere else. The eggs broke easily as a yellow glop spat out. There were three eggs so about 5 drops of the yellow goop fell out. We were to drink the yellow glop as if it were a good thing. I watched as some of the blue pikmin drank a fragment of the nectar, since many of them were present and everyone had to get an even share. Moments later, their leaves sprouted into flowers! This sudden change interested me as some of my brothers and sisters had their leaves sprouted into flowers. I wondered what would happen if I drank some…

SHLHLHLHLOOOOOP!

Mmm mmm….!

WOW! I've never felt so great! Energy within me that I never knew existed was bursting within me. It felt so great, yet normal at the same time! I felt like I could run faster, pound more powerfully, this felt absolutely great! This miracle nectar must do wonders for pikmin. No wonder they drink it with no hesitation. Such an energy rush…I'm ready for anything!

FYOOOO!

BOOM!

FYOO!

BOOM!

GRR GRRAWWRRR!

BOOM!

…except that.

I began to panic like crazy the instant I heard it. The other pikmin began to panic as well worried that their Captain might not reach them in time. I began to panic as well, only much more frantic, though I could say the same for the other pikmin. Time seemed to stop again as I heard the same voice from before.

"Price: 100 pokos. Name: Activity Arouser. Price: 50 pokos. Name: Succulent Mattress."

Thankfully, while that happened, the Captain whistled back to us and commanded us to follow him. At first, I thought we were gonna run away, but my hopes were crushed as we met the watery monster at the end of a hallway. The awkwardness of this scenery was the dial-spiraled mound that was in the center of the hall. The water monstrosity streamed right towards us as the Captain ordered us to swarm up against the wall again. With success, we bypassed the water monster as he attempted to turn around. I couldn't help but look back to see if he was gonna come back, but the U-turn space was limited so I doubted he could turn around instantly. He turned around a corner as if he knew another way to get us. I didn't have time to think as we were ordered to lift the mound off the ground and carry it back to the red pod thingy.

My newfound strength helped me carry the object with such ease, but personally I could never lift it alone. I simply hoped that I, no, we were fast enough to collect this object and be done with. In no time, we reach the red object and watched as the thing was sucked up into the red pod. Once again, time seemed to stop for a second as it spoke again.

"Price: 60 pokos. Name: Compelling Cookie."

After which, our Captain seemed to be rushing us to move to the next area. Wherever it was, I didn't care, so long as we escape this monster. My prayers were answered again as we saw what looked like a hole. But on closer inspection, the hole was blocked. I simply wanted to get out of here, but the Leader then commanded us to pound into the rock. I didn't question him as I went onward and began to pounding the rock with my new flower. I felt so strong that I could definitely pound this rock into oblivion if I could, though between you and me I definitely would take long. I felt the rock crumble and cave in as it opened up to be a hole that…LEADS DOWNWARD! Finally we can escape this hole and…onto the next floor…

When we landed on the next floor, the first thought that came to mind was the whereabouts of that monstrous alien. I probably didn't even notice the red eyes staring at me from behind. When I looked, it was another pikmin but white and shorter. It looked at me as if it knew me and had something to rejoice. The next words that came out of its mouth, if any mind you, shocked me.

"Look Brother, it's me! I'm an official pikmin now! I was thrown into a white flower and I became this!"

My sister was changed? How can it be? Is it just a delusional pikmin that thinks crazy? No. The way it spoke to me absolutely assured me that it was one of my siblings. I wondered what she had to go through to become this. But our life is here, in the caves. Did she choose the life of a pikmin over our sacred-

PHOOWPHOOOOWW!

The call of his whistle, a blow of wind that I couldn't neglect, called me over to his side. But then, we were divided, issued to assort into groups of our own. The red Captain called all of the blue pikmin as well as about 5 of my brothers while the blue one called the whites and the remaining Bulbmin, including me. We were taken by the blue Leader somewhere distant as we saw the Red Leader go off around a corner. I was worried thinking I, or we supposedly, would see him again since the Blue Leader looked a bit less trustful the Red Leader.

We soon met up with a pipe that was emitting a poisonous odor from it. We were assigned to bust it until it stopped so we did what we were told to do. The white pikmin didn't seemed to be affected by the poison but if they differ from the blue pikmin, then how so? Soon, the pipes stopped, seemingly clogged up or something. After so, we-

BOOM!

Oh no…please…don't tell me…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Huh? That sounded more like an explosion… I hope Red Leader is alright.

Out of nowhere, a golden glint sprouted from the ground. It sprinted so fast, my eyes couldn't keep up. We didn't have to though, as Blue Leader threw us at it aimlessly, hoping to hit it. He picked me up and threw it at the golden glint. The sudden rush of air blew happily against me. I couldn't help but let out a soft, happy…

"WEE HEE!"

POFF!

SQUEAK!

The golden glint disappeared, which was awkward since I felt like I landed on something. I looked to my side and saw a white rigged cup holding some white candy in it. It looked irresistibly sweet, but something told me that if I took a bite out of it, I'd become ridiculously fat. I don't know why though, but maybe-

BOOM! BOOM!

Huh? That sounded like another explosion.

We were assigned to carry the item back to the red object again. It would probably take less time though, since the item was a bit lighter than the last one.

Time then stopped for a moment again as the same voice spoke once more.

"Price: 90 pokos. Name: Proton AA. Price: 130 pokos. Name: Drone Supplies."

I ignored the weird voice as I continued to haul the largely object to the red triangle. We made it in no time and watched as the item was sucked up into red pod. I prepared myself for another time paradox as the red object spoke again.

"Price: 25 pokos. Name: Pale Passion."

After that, I heard a slow, loud and dull "whoo-ing" sound followed by weird indescribable noises. Another loud whistle blew in our direction as the Red Leader led us as well as his, seemingly, lackey followed forth. I was relieved to see the Red Leader again and was also relieved of doubt concerning the fact that I simply cannot expect good things from Blue Leader. We were led to another hole as I hoped we didn't see that water monster again.

To be honest, I actually forgot what his name was. I heard of his name when I was younger but I simply can't recall what it was actually. Maybe I won't have to, since I probably won't see him again.

So maybe I was hoping too much. We didn't exactly land in a no-water zone, just that there was an arena ahead of us and that probably meant that the water monster was waiting for us. On the other hand, maybe we didn't need to at all. We were directed away from the wall that lead to the arena but instead to a wall that lead to a harmless flower.

Alright, break the wall, that's what he told us to do.

_Pock! Pock! Pock!_

Eventually, we pounded the wall away until it crumbled to nothing. Once I got a clear view of the flower, I felt a strange feeling, almost as if a longed to be tossed into the flower. I don't know why, but I was mixed between desire and common sense. The Captain, without warning, threw five of my brothers into the flower. Lucky.

The flower then closed up after tiny squeaks of my brother were all I heard of them.

…maybe not.

Then, the flower spat out five purple seeds, which planted into the ground and sprouted into leaf sprouts. The Captain and his "subordinate" began plucking these sprouts one by one. What I saw astounded me.

"Brother! Look! I'm an official pikmin now!" he said to me.

So that's how it's done.

The white pikmin, who was my sister, went through the same method of conversion. She was tossed into a while flower, but these guys were tossed into a purple flower. I began to wonder if I'll undergo such transformations…

Pretty soon, we were commanded to break down the wall that lead to the water monster's arena. I was pretty worried and would've been scared out of my mind to refuse breaking down the door, but something in me gave me hope. Seeing such miracles of these pikmin happen before me assured me that when grouped together, any monster can be overcomed.

The wall soon crumbled away as we continued onward into the center of the arena. I felt ready to fight now. I'm a real pikmin and now I'll fight like a pikmin. We may be hopeless against this beast, but that's gonna change now that we're with Olimar. I won't run or shiver with fear; we're gonna put a stop to this terrorizing phenomenon.

FYOOOOO!

The shadow grew larger as the stone came closer.

BOOM!

The stone rock landed in place, almost unphased by physics.

FYOO!

A second shadow came in, aiming to land in front of the stone perfectly.

BOOM!

It landed in a perfect position in front of the previous stone, only foretelling the arrival of the aquatic monster.

GLOP!

His watery being landed on top of the stones before they could roll away. It lifted the stone in front of it without showing signs of strength. It yelled outward with pride and demeaning fear to be cast upon those smaller than it.

"I AM WATERWRAITH!" it yelled.

Waterwraith, the monster of the Submerged Castle. Prepare to perish!

He began to roll up to us, attempting to crush us under his steamroller stones. The Captain picked up a purple pikmin and threw it at the Waterwraith. He missed, unfortunately, but then the strangest thing happened. He solidified! He huddled in fear as he was frozen in a purple mesh that matched the skin of the purple pikmin. Is the Waterwraith afraid of purple pikmin? Or thunder? Since-

PFFT!

Mmm mmm…

WOW!!!!

I've never felt such an energy rush beyond this limit! So much energy coursing through my veins, it's an unstoppable feeling rush that makes me feel so pumped! I feel so hyper! So much rush! Every sentence of mine has an exclamation mark!

We were thrown onto the Waterwraith instantly. That's right! With this much energy, we can't waste it standing around! I began to beat the monster with my flower, which has been replaced by a sparkling firework of energy, so fast I couldn't even keep up with myself! I actually felt like we were damaging the water monster. After so many days of running from its power and cowering in its presence, the beating I was giving to it felt so good.

The beast then threw us off. I landed with a thud and hopped back up to beat it again, but I couldn't reach it because of the stones it was standing on. I saw our Captain throw more of us back onto the Waterwraith and began to beat it up again. I could see it getting weaker and weaker with each pounding. Oh how I wished I was on it giving it a piece of my mind…

It threw them off again and continued to shudder in fear. The Captain and his subordinate continued tossing pikmin who weren't thrown along with it from the last pitching contest at it. I simply watched, longing to pound it into oblivion with the rest of the pikmin. It seemed to try throwing them off for one last time but before it happened, the stone rollers broke! Finally, we can all beat him up!

I ran over to him, attempting to beat it up again, but the damn monster unfroze, stood up and…

…started running.

…pathetically.

Still, that didn't stop me from chasing after it, with the exception of a whistle. I followed the whistle and groaned, aching to pound the monster further into oblivion. He had called back all 100 pikmin that were present and picked up one of the purple pikmin again. He threw it Waterwraith, intentionally hitting or missing, and froze the Waterwraith again, cowering in fear. I simply waited for his order to swarm the beast and give it a taste of its own hell, but instead, we were thrown onto the water monster. I waited for the Captain to throw me onto the monster, but when I saw the aqua phenomenon throw off the pikmin, I thought that maybe the throwing method would be more successful than swarming.

Pretty soon, everyone was on the Waterwraith, pounding it helplessly, occasionally throwing us off in means of escaping. I didn't give up though. I was putting in the most effort out of all the pikmin to defeat this creature and rid the world of Waterwraith forever, although you could say the same thing about any other pikmin. I just wanted to destroy him so badly, but I also want to see him suffer for all of the things he put us through. Only his suffering can pay for the toils he put us through under his control.

We were thrown off once again. But when I picked myself up, the water monster looked like he was exploding from the inside. More of the purple essence kept popping out of his body, his watery figure in volume decreasing with each passing second. He lied on his back after a few seconds, lying there, almost lifeless. Then unexpectedly, his body blew up in a purple mesh, leaving nothing behind but a strange red cone. The red cone actually looked more eye-catching than the red object we often walk under.

We did it. We beat Waterwraith.

The red firework that was on my stalk had disappeared. I let out a soft groan as the energy left me. I suppose that the praise of power was simply a gift from the heavens to grant us the power to defeat a monstrosity. I mean, it'd be a bad thing if the effects were to last forever. If only my mother was here to see this…

We were then issued to pick up the red cone and carry it to the red object. I didn't question his order nor did I feel like I had to. I owe Captain Olimar so much. I'm not even sure if he was intending to save us. Then again, if I were to bid this item I'd place it like…about 100 money units. As soon as we carried the item to the red object, time stopped once again, except this time paradox felt a bit more rewarding than the other ones.

"Price: 100 pokos. Name: Professional Noisemaker."

"How insulting! The red paintjob of this treasure is more eye-catching than my own hull! I will try to make use of its functions. Processing…processing complete. I have completed the Pluckaphone! With a blow of your whistle, this will summon pikmin unplucked to sprout from the ground at your command!"

I followed the leader onwards to another flower. I had already discovered his intentions; he wants to convert more of us into purple pikmin. Yes, I was ready, to throw this shameless life away. I was ready to exchange my body that suffered from toils of the Waterwraith, and my mother, in exchange for a body that will see the world with the arms of a pikmin. I'm ready for a new life, a new body, and a new dream. I am ready to see the world in a different light through the eyes of a pikmin. I await the change that will bestow upon me and give me a life of freedom and happiness, as well and pain and war, and make it worth it. I will make sure that this destiny of mine will be sought!

I was tossed into the flower, a purple flower that emitted an awkward scent, the scent of rebirth…

Everything went dark…

His whistle…I can hear it…with ears anew. My arms…I can feel it…with hands received. I had to see it, the world of a new light.

I jumped out of the ground and saw my new form. Arms, skin, feet. It was all different. I reminded myself of what I told myself earlier, that if I were to eat that delicious looking sensation I would get ridiculously fat. Heh, I guess there was no avoiding it either way. I looked to the pikmin before me. I felt like I could distinguish them from one another. One of them was my sister, another was my brother, another was a pikmin I had never seen. These amazing senses a pikmin had… yes, I was one of them now. I felt unique even though I looked exactly the same as the purple pikmin beside me. I had all the instincts of a pikmin, but a mind of my own. This change is for the better.

We walked up to this geyser, a spout of water that launched to the ground above. We were all told to jump on and escape the cave. If I were still a Bulbmin I definitely would refuse. But that would be by the feeling in my gut, not my brain or conscious. I gladly jumped on the watering geyser and rocketed towards a light up above. I saw our Captain, or better yet, my savior. Our savior. If we could talk to him, the first thing we'd say is our thanks. He saved us from the world we grew up in and gave us the life of a different world. There was no denying it, whatever his intentions are, he'll put us before his own needs.

Thank you Olimar.

Thank you.

There aren't that many fics about Bulbmin so I decided this would be one dedicated to them. I had to look through a guide on the internet for the exact name and price of the treasures you get here so it might not be totally accurate. Anyways, vote for the next boss to suffer in my other fic!

R & R!


End file.
